Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger: Stand Up! Campus New Legend!
by Go Red
Summary: Lima sahabat mahasiswa dan mahasiswi semester 5 Todai (Univ. Tokyo) dengan imajinasi mereka yang tinggi, berubah menjadi Tokkyuger untuk melindungi Bumi dari Shadow Line, sekaligus mencari masa lalu mereka yang hilang


_**Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger: Stand Up! Campus New Legend! **_

_**Station 01: Legenda Kampus baru, pejuang kereta, lahir! (New Campus legend, Train warriors, born!)**_

Disclaimer

Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger (C) Toei Co Ltd.

Original Characters on this novel belongs to Go Red, author of this novel

Sebelumnya perkenalan dulu nih

Raidou : Hai, namaku Fumikkiri Raidou, aku dan temen-temenku adalah mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Todai (Univ. Tokyo), semester 5, dan ini temen-temenku, kenalin ini Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko

Lee Min : Hai pemirsa, kenalin nama ane Lee Min, ane hacker dan jago ngerjain soal sulit, soal ujian yang susah, lewat ama ane, Yo seneng bertemu dengan agan-agan semua

Kim Na : Semuanya apa kabar, perkenalkan namaku Kim Na Ia, cuman panggil aja aku Kim Na, biar gampang hehehe, oh ya aku ini asdos untuk mata kuliah keuangan, dan juga sebagai pelatih karate dan kendo klub bela diri Todai, yang mau tanya sama aku tentang mata kuliah, tanya aku aja, seneng bertemu dengan kalian semua, oh ya aku dan Lee Min, mahasiswa-mahasiswi transfer dari Seoul

Toshiki : (nguap) ngantuk nih, upps?! Oh sori pemirsa, nama gw Nakamura Toshiki, gw ini jago main futsal dan seneng main PS, yo yang mau ngadu Futsal, gw jabanin wkwkwkwkwk

Sakiko : Yoohoo! Pemirsa, Pagi semuanya, gimana sehat semuanya? Kenalin namaku Mizuki Sakiko, cmn panggil aku Saki-chan aja, lebih unyu-unyu gitu, hehehe, oh ya aku ini animal lovers dan suka jahilin orang, meskipun udah pernah dimarahin sih sama kepala kampus, hehehe, oh ya ngomong-ngomong, mending cepetan mulai shownya, OI RAIDOU! Lama lu mulai shownya!

Raidou : Sori, Saki-chan, gw lagi kenalin, yuk semuanya

Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : OK!

All (Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko) : Semuanya baca ya! 3, 2, 1, MULAI!

**OPENING SCENE**

Narator : Imajinasi, kekuatan tersembunyi yang dimiliki setiap orang, yang di mana apabila dirilis akan menjadi kekuatan yang sangat kuat, namun imajinasi itu adalah pedang bermata dua, bisa untuk kebaikan, bisa juga untuk kejahatan, Bagaimana imajinasi ini digunakan oleh lima orang sahabat mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Todai, Stasiun baru dimulai

Raidou : **RESSHA SENTAI!**

All (Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko) : **TOKKYUGER!**

Raidou : **STAND UP! CAMPUS NEW LEGEND!**

(Tokkyu Resshar melaju kencang di rel Rainbow Line)

(**GO FOR IT! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO!GO!)**

**(Hateshinai senro no mukou gawa)**

Raidou berdiri di atas rel sambil dengar musik pake headset, dan nelponin temen-temennya (FUMIKKIRI RAIDOU, TOKKYU 1)

(**Kagayaiteiru mono wa nan darou)**

Lee Min, sembari main laptop, senyum ke semua orang, dan nyapa temen sekelasnya (LEE MIN WOO, TOKKYU 2)

(**Doki doki keiyu no ressha ni notte)**

Kim Na, selesai ngajar, nyapa semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lewat, sambil bawa Rainbow Pass (KIM NA IA, TOKKYU 3)

Toshiki, sambil main PSP ngeliatin dari jendela kereta, dan nunggu waktunya untuk turun dari kereta (NAKAMURA TOSHIKI, TOKKYU 4)

(**Tashikameni Ikou)**

Sakiko, nungguin Tokkyu Resshar, dan Red Resshar muncul dan dia lgsg foto-foto selfie dekat Red Resshar (MIZUKI SAKIKO, TOKKYU 5)

(**Sa Hashire, Ore-tachi no EXPRESS)**

Tokkyugers lari-lari dan nyerang Kuros, Tokkyu 1 ngeslash Kuros dengan Rail Slasher, Tokkyu 2 nembakin Home Trigger dibantuin Tokkyu 3 dengan Shingo Hammer-nya, Tokkyu 4 ngeslash sambil ngayunin Tunnel Axe, dan Tokkyu 5 ngerush dengan Tekkyou Claw

(**Don't be late! Noriokure ni)**

Tokkyugers lari-lari dengan ledakan di belakang mereka, dan Tokkyu 1 terbang mental kena ledakan

**(Gochuui! Gatagoto yume wo nose, kaze wo kitte susumu!)**

Tokkyu Resshar melaju kencang

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko lari sama-sama

(**DOKOMADEMO!)**

Red Resshar, Blue Resshar, Yellow Resshar, Green Resshar, dan Pink Resshar meluncur berlima di luar angkasa

(**Yubisashi kakunin!)**

Tokkyugers roll call dan pose utama, 5 Tokkyu Resshar gabung jadi Tokkyu-Oh

(**Acchi kocchi docchi da)**

Tokkyugers ngeslash dan nembakin layar

**(Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION!)**

Tokkyu-Oh ngeslash dan nonjok KuLiner Mech,

**(TUNNEL nuketara, asu no mukete non stop)**

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko, masang Tokkyu Resshar ke dalam Tokkyu Changer dan berubah jadi Tokkyuger

(**RESSHA SENTAI! HASSHA OURAI! TOKKYUGER!) **

Tokkyugers berdiri berlima dan pose, kemudian nunjuk tangan, dengan Tokkyu-Oh berdiri di belakangnya

Imajinasi, kekuatan tersembunyi yang sangat misterius, yang apabila dimanfaatkan secara maksimal bisa menjadi kekuatan yang sangat kuat, namun apabila digunakan untuk kejahatan akan membuat penggunanya ditelan kegelapan, dan hancur, Bagaimana dengan 5 orang sahabat ini dengan imajinasinya

(Flashback 20 tahun lalu)

(Shadow Line, keluarga mafia kereta luar angkasa datang menyerang Bumi, dan kota Tokyo diserang dan porak-poranda, semua orang lari ketakutan)

Bag Shadow : MWAHAHAHA! Kuros hancurkan semuanya

Kuros : KUROS! KUROS! (Nembakin semua yang dilihat

Warga-warga : TOLONG! TOLONG!

Bag Shadow : DIAM LU SEMUA! (Semua yang dilihat dia lgsg disedot jiwanya)

(Semua warga mati, dan serangan terus berlanjut)

Bag Shadow : Masih ada mangsa lagi, Kuros serang

(Rumah-rumah diserang, dan jiwa orang-orang diambil, dan anak kecil diculik)

(Lima anak kecil yang belum diculik, Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko, ketakutan, orang tua mereka disekap)

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : Mama! Papa! Tolong! Tolong!

Orang tua mereka : Anakku! Monster! Tolong lepaskan mereka!

Bag Shadow : AAHHH! BANYAK BACOT LU! (Bag Shadow lgsg ngambil jiwa orang tua mereka)

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : MAMA! PAPA! (Semuanya nangis, dan disekap)

Bag Shadow : Waktunya menghilangkan memori mereka (Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko kecil dihantam kepala mereka sampai amnesia berat) (setelah amnesia) MATI LU SEMUA! (Bag Shadow ngayunin pedangnya ke mereka)

Suara : STOP DISITU! (Ada suara tembakan, dan Bag Shadow kena)

Bag Shadow : AWWWWW! TOKKYUGERS!

Tokkyu 1 : Sekali lagi lu nyerang, kami penggal kepalamu

Tokkyu 2, Tokkyu 3, Tokkyu 4, dan Tokkyu 5 : Bag Shadow, Kuros, siap-siap dipenggal

Bag Shadow : COBA AJA! KUROS SERANG!

(Tokkyugers nyerang Bag Shadow dan pasukan Kuros)

Raidou : itu siapa?

Lee Min : mereka itu Tokkyuger

Kim Na, Sakiko : Wah! Cakep banget

Toshiki : Ayo, Tokkyugers kalahin mereka

(Tokkyu 1 datengin mereka)

Tokkyu 1 : Adek-adek, jangan disini, mendingan adek-adek segera pergi dari sini (mencet tombol Summon Resshar, SFX : **RESSHA GA MAERIMASU! HAKUSEN NO UCHIGAWA NI SAGATTE O MACHI KUDASAI!** (Kereta akan segera datang, Harap berdiri di belakang garis putih)) (Tokkyu Resshar dateng) Ayo, semuanya naik ke Tokkyu Resshar!

(Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko kecil naik ke dalam Tokkyu Resshar, kemudian Tokkyu Resshar meluncur dengan sangat kencang, pintu dimensi terbuka, dan Tokkyu Resshar lewat pintu dimensi dan kemudian pintu tersebut tertutup)

**(Kembali ke tahun 2014)**

(Kelas lab keuangan dimulai, dan Kim Na lagi ngajarin semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi)

Raidou : Ci Kim Na, itu rumusnya kayak gimana sih ngerjainnya?

Kim Na : gIni caranya, Raidou (nulisin di papan tulis cara ngerjain rumus)

(Lee Min main laptop, sambil nyatet pelajaran di laptopnya)

Lee Min : Ci, tolong tulisannya agak gede dikit, soalnya mau nyatet

Kim Na : ya bentar digedein

Toshiki : ZZZ! (Ngorok di kelas)

Sakiko : (main BBM), hei temen-temen bentar lagi mau shopping ga

Temen-temen Sakiko : yuk, abis ini Saki-chan

(Kim Na ngeliat Toshiki dan Sakiko)

Kim Na : KOOORRAAA! (OI!) Kalian berdua jangan berisik!

Toshiki : wih kaget gw, Sori ci maaf

Sakiko : Ya, cici, gak ngobrol lagi (mukanya murung)

(TING TONG, TING TONG) (Bel tanda selesai kuliah bunyi)

Kim Na : Hari ini materi modal kerja selesai, oh ya ada tugas, kerjain halaman 36 ya, jangan lupa senin depan kumpul

Mahasiswa-mahasiswi, selain Raidou dan Lee Min : yahhhh!

Kim Na : Ayo kerjain! (Masang mata tajam ke mahasiswa)

Mahasiswa-mahasiswi : Iya ci (Semua mahasiswa ketakutan, termasuk Raidou dan Lee Min)

(Keluar kelas)

Raidou : Oi, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, Sakiko, makan yuk, mau makan apa nih?

Lee Min : gw sih beli nasi kari

Kim Na : mmm, makan apa ya, oh ya gw beli bulgogi aja

Toshiki : Gw mah gampang, ramen aja, oi Sakiko lu mau makan apa?

Sakiko : gw sih makan bento gw aja

(Lima orang itu duduk di kantin, dan ngobrol)

Raidou : Tadi, lu bikin kita ketakutan aja

Toshiki : iya, serem amat mata lu

Sakiko : gw ngeper liat lu, Kim

Lee Min : duh, ini kari pedes amet, oi kasih gw air dong!

Kim Na : (ngasih air) nih, Lee Min

Lee Min : thank you

Kim Na : sori bro dan sis, gw kan lagi ngajar dan mau kelas tenang, maka gw kayak gitu

Raidou : tapi ga segitunya juga kali, pasang mata ampe gitu

Kim Na : sori-sori, gw ga akan pasang ekspresi kayak gitu lagi, hehehehe

Lee Min : oh ya, gw ada foto-foto waktu kita masih kecil nih, coba liat

Raidou, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : mana-mana!

Lee Min : nih! Foto tempat kita ngumpul, oh ya ini pohon yg kita sering main disini

Raidou : oh ya

Toshiki : mmm, coba gw inget (ga bisa inget) tunggu ini pohon di mana ya)

Raidou : iya gw lupa

Kim Na : duh, kepala gw pusing nih

Toshiki dan Sakiko : duh gak bisa inget

Lee Min : udah jangan dipaksa, gw sebenernya lupa tempat ini pohon dimana

(Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan besar dan semua warga lari ketakutan)

Raidou : ada apaan tuh! Yo, keluar

(Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko, lari keluar)

Bag Shadow : lama tak berjumpa, anak kecil bodoh!

Raidou : siapa yang bodoh! Kami gak kenal lu

Lee Min : sialan, ini apaan lagi!

Kim Na : Cih, kayaknya gw harus keluarin belati gw nih (keluarin belati, dan pasang kuda-kuda nyerang)

Toshiki : Mmm, monster!

Sakiko : takut! Ga berani gw liatnya

Bag Shadow : Banyak bacot lu, sekarang waktunya gw ngambil jiwa lu! Kuros serang!

Kuros : Kuros! Kuros! (Nembakin lima orang itu)

(Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko hindarin tembakan Kuros)

Raidou : lu jangan macem-macem! (Nonjok Kuros)

Lee Min : Monster goblok, jangan kuros! kuros mulu (nendangin dan gebuk Kuros)

Kim Na dan Toshiki : Terima ini! (Kim Na ngeslash dan nusuk Kuros, Toshiki nonjok Kuros)

Sakiko : duh gimana ini? Gw ini kuat! Gw ini Kuat! SUPAAAAAAA GGIIIIRRRRRLLL! (Lgsg nonjok Kuros dan semua Kuros mental)

Bag Shadow : Brengsek, semua Kuros KO, terima ini (nembakin lima orang itu)

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! (Jatuh dan luka-luka) (lima orang itu terdesak)

Bag Shadow : waktunya! Makan ini (ngayunin pedang) (Tiba-tiba Tokkyu Resshar datang dan nabrak Bag Shadow) AAAAAAHH! Kereta sialan! Tunggu itu Rainbow Line? OI BERHENTI!

(Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko, ada di dalam Tokkyu Resshar, dalam keadaan pingsan)

(Mereka berlima udah mulai sadar)

Raidou : duh, ini di mana?

Lee Min : tunggu kita di kereta?

Kim Na : aneh, kok bisa disini

Toshiki : oh iya yah, kok bisa nyasar kesini?

Sakiko : mmm, aneh banget

(Ada orang dateng, dan dia adalah Shashau dan partnernya Ticket)

Shashau : Hi, semuanya perkenalkan nama saya Shashau dan ini partner saya namanya Ticket, senang bertemu kalian semua

Raidou : Oh ya, Shashau, kok kami berlima bisa nyasar ke sini

Ticket : kalian berlima ini tadi diserang Shadow Line

Lee Min : Shadow Line ? jangan-jangan itu monster?

Kim Na : Pokoknya itu monster ada kepalanya kaya tas

Toshiki : Shadow Line apaan lagi itu?

Sakiko : tolong jelasin dong?

Shashau : Shadow Line, itu adalah keluarga mafia luar angkasa yang sudah menguasai beberapa galaksi dan sekarang mereka mulai menginvasi Bumi, dan ngambil jiwa-jiwa dari korban mereka untuk dijadiin rel bagi kaisar mereka nantinya, Monster yang kalian hadapi adalah preman-premannya Shadow Line, alias Shadow Monsters

Ticket : intinya Shadow Line itu harus dihabisin segera!

Raidou : dasar Shadow Line brengsek! Ga bisa dibiarin ini

Lee Min : Cih, ternyata Shadow Line susah juga ya

Kim Na : mereka harus dihabisi sebelum jiwa-jiwa lainnya diambil

Toshiki : iya, tapi gimana caranya, lu liat sendiri kan kita bonyok dihajar mereka

Sakiko : ga bisa dimaafin mereka, gw pengen mereka segera hilang dari muka bumi ini, cmn gw takut kalo hadapin mereka, muka-muka mereka serem

Shashau : jangan khawatir, kalian ada kekuatan imajinasi kan

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : Imajinasi!?

Shashau : Iya, imajinasi?

Ticket : imajinasi itu kekuatan tersembunyi, yang hanya bisa aktif kalo kalian yakin 100 persen ama diri kalian sendiri, kalian bisa masuk Tokkyu Resshar ini juga karena secara ga sadar kalian udah aktifin kekuatan imajinasi kalian sendiri

Raidou : mmm, gitu ya

Lee Min : jadi sebenernya ini kereta, imajinasi dong?

Kim Na : Lee Min, udah jangan banyak tanya dulu, yang penting sekarang gimana habisin itu Shadow Line

Lee Min : ya gw kan cuman mau tahu aja, Kim

Toshiki : mmm, jadi ini imajinasi, menarik juga

Sakiko : Ticket, kalo yang tadi aku tiba-tiba jadi kuat dan langsung bikin Kuros KO dalam sekali pukul, itu juga imajinasi?

Ticket : yup betul sekali

Sakiko : mmm, masih ga nangkep, tapi ya udah lah aku juga ketakutan soalnya

Shashau : (bawa tas isi Tokkyu Changer, dan Mini Tokkyu Resshar), Semuanya perhatiin ini, ini saya kasih Tokkyu Changer beserta mini Tokkyu Resshar, pakai ini dan berubah jadi Tokkyugers, dan kalahkan Shadow Line

Raidou : Tokkyugers?

Lee Min : tunggu jadi ini masukin kereta mini, ke alat ini dan jadi Tokkyuger, gitu?

Shashau : yup betul sekali

Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : wah kayaknya boleh dicoba nih

(Kuro Liner dateng dan lgsg nabrakin Tokkyu Resshar)

All : woooa!

Raidou : Shadow Line mulai nyerang lagi! Mau apa mereka

Lee Min, Toshiki : minta dihabisin ini mereka

Kim Na, Sakiko : mereka jangan macem-macem

Raidou : Ok, semuanya turun dari kereta, dan hajar mereka

Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : OOO!

(Lima orang tersebut turun dari kereta)

Raidou : Lu mau cari masalah ama kita, mending lu sekarang gali kuburan dah ?

Lee Min : jangan remehin kita-kita

Kim Na : belati gw kayaknya masih minta darah kayaknya nih

Toshiki : Gw udah kesel ama lu semua, LOE SEMUA GW END HARI INI!

Sakiko : kali ini gw gak akan takut lagi, Shadow Line siap-siap lu semua

Bag Shadow : SIALAN LU, JANGAN SOMBONG DULU! KUROS SERANG!

(Kuros datengin mereka)

Raidou : Semuanya berubah sekarang!

Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : OK!

(Mereka masukin Tokkyu Resshar masing-masing ke dalam Tokkyu Changer, tapi ga kerja)

Raidou : are?

Lee Min : kok ga kerja?

Kim Na : aneh, kok gak nyala ya?

Toshiki : mampus, gak nyala lagi

Sakiko : AWAS!

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!

(Mereka berlima kena serang dan terluka)

Raidou : cih, kenapa ini gak kerja padahal udah masukin Tokkyu Resshar ke dalam changer ini

Lee Min : Sial

Kim Na : duh, kaki gw sakit

Toshiki : sialan, Shashau ngebohongin kita

Sakiko : huuuhh! Kok ngasih barang rusak ke kita

Bag Shadow : Percuma aja, kalian, mau berubah, pikir 1000 kali

(Tiba-tiba Tokkyu Resshar dateng, dan gilas semua Kuros sampai meledak, Shashau dan Ticket teriak)

Shashau dan Ticket : Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, Sakiko, kalo mau berubah jadi Tokkyugers, pencet tombol yang kuning itu! Udah dulu ya kami berdua pergi dulu (Tokkyu Resshar pergi)

Raidou : kenapa gak bilang dari tadi! Ok ga masalah, sekarang waktunya berubah, IKUZE MINNA! (Semuanya ayo!)

Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : OOOOO!

(Mereka berlima buka lever Tokkyu Changer dan pencet tombol kuning (SFX :** HENSHIN ITASHIMASU! HAKUSEN NO UCHIGAWA NI SAGATTE O MACHI KUDASAI!** (Transformasi akan dilakukan, harap berdiri di belakang garis putih!)

(Muncul garis putih dan ada satu Kuros di depan garis putih)

Bag Shadow : Kuros, mundur-mundur, bahaya disitu

(Semua Kuros dan Bag Shadow langsung mundur)

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : TOKKYU CHANGE! (Masukin Tokkyu Resshar ke Tokkyu Changer masing-masing)

HAAAAAAA! (Nutup lever Tokkyu Changer masing-masing)

(Muncul scene henshin, Raidou, badannya muncul kostum Tokkyu 1 duluan, diikuti Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko untuk kostum Tokkyu 2, Tokkyu 3, Tokkyu 4, dan Tokkyu 5, Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko helmnya terbentuk dan dikelilingi rel kereta dari Tokkyu Resshar masing-masing) (Tokkyuger selesai transformasi)

(**SFX : (Tokkyu 1) TOKKYU ICHIGO, TOKKYU ICHIGO, (Tokkyu 2) TOKKYU NIGO, TOKKYU NIGO, (Tokkyu 3) TOKKYU SANGOU, TOKKYU SANGOU, (Tokkyu 4) TOKKYU YONGOU, TOKKYU YONGOU, (Tokkyu 5) TOKKYU GOGOU, TOKKYU GOGOU)**

All : SHOURI NO IMAGINATION! (Baris seperti kereta) RESSHA SENTAI! TOKKYUGER!

Raidou : SHUPPATSU SHINKOU! (Berangkat)

Raidou : 1

Lee Min : 2

Kim Na : 3

Toshiki : 4

Sakiko : 5

All : GO! HAAAA!

(Tokkyugers nyerang semua Kuros, dan Bag Shadow)

Bag Shadow : Sial, terima ini!

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : pikir dulu! RAIL SLASHER! (Ngeblok dan balikin serangan ke Bag Shadow)

Bag Shadow : WADAWW!

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min) : HOME TRIGGER!

Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na) : SHINGO HAMMER!

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min) dan Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na) : Makan ini! (Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min) dan Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na) nembakin dan mukulin Kuros dengan senjata masing-masing)

Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki) : TUNNEL AXE! (Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki) nyerang semua Kuros dengan Tunnel Axe dan hajar mereka semua ampe ada yg kebelah badannya jadi dua, dan ada kepala Kuros beterbangan)

Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : TEKKYOU CLAW! Heaatt!

TEKKYOU CLAW! GIANT MODE! (Tekkyou Claw jadi raksasa dan Kuros yang masuk jadi kecil) wah ada semut nih (Sakiko nusuk Tekkyou Claw dan ledakin Kuros kecil)

(Semua Kuros mati dihajar Tokkyugers)

Bag Shadow : CIHH! Tokkyugers! Makan Ini! (Nembakin Tokkyugers)

Tokkyugers : Jangan remehin kita (nembakin Bag Shadow dengan Tokkyu Blaster)

Bag Shadow : UWAAAGGGHH! (Jatuh kena tembakan Tokkyu Blaster)

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : waktunya bikin dia bingung! Norikae Change sekarang, tukeran Tokkyu Resshar!

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min) : tunggu, emang bisa ?

Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na) : coba aja

Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki) : Wah keliatannya ok nih

Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : Ok, coba dulu

(Tokkyugers tukeran kereta, dan pencet tombol Norikae Change, SFX : **HENSHIN KAIJO ITASHIMASU! OISUGI NO KATA WA NORIKAE KUDASAI! **(Transformasi akan dihentikan, Silahkan naik kereta berikutnya)

**TOKKYU ICHIGO! RED NORIKAETE BLUE! TOKKYU NIGO! BLUE NORIKAETE RED!**

**TOKKYU SANGOU! YELLOW NORIKAETE GREEN!**

**TOKKYU YONGOU! GREEN NORIKAETE PINK!**

**TOKKYU GOGOU! PINK NORIKAETE YELLOW!**)

(Kostum : Raidou jadi warna biru, Lee Min jadi warna merah, Kim Na jadi warna hijau, Toshiki jadi warna pink, dan Sakiko jadi warna kuning)

Bag Shadow : wah berubah semua warnanya, terima ini nembakin laser, dan roket ke Tokkyugers

Tokkyugers : (ngehindarin serangan) terima ini, (Tokkyu 1 (Raidou), Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min), Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na), Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki), dan Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko), ngeslash dan kick bareng Bag Shadow)

Bag Shadow : AAAAAARRRGGGHH!

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : Kesempatan, ayo semuanya, RED RESSHAR CRASH ZONE!

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min), Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na), Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki), dan Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : GO!

(5 rel terbentuk dan ngejepit Bag Shadow, Bag Shadow ga bisa gerak, Tokkyugers melaju di atas rel masing-masing)

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : HOME TRIGGER! (Nembak Bag Shadow)

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min) : RAIL SLASHER! (Ngeslash Bag Shadow)

Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na) : TUNNEL AXE! (Ngeslash Bag Shadow)

Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki) : TEKKYOU CLAW! (Nusuk Bag Shadow)

Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : SHINGO HAMMER! (Mukul Bag Shadow)

Bag Shadow : UWAAAAGGGGG!

(Bag Shadow tepar, kena serangan bertubi-tubi)

(Rainbow Pass bunyi, Raidou ngangkat)

Raidou : Halo

Shashau : Tolong kembalikan Resshar ke pemiliknya semula, Raidou (mencet tombol merah)

Ticket : Raidou, kamu kira Norikae Change itu mainan!?

(Resshar masing-masing balik ke pemiliknya, Kostum Tokkyuger kembali normal warnanya)

Ticket : nah, sekarang gabungkan senjata kalian masing-masing jadi Renketsu Bazooka

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou), Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min), Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na), Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki), Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : OK!

(Tokkyugers ngelempar senjata masing-masing, dan senjata mereka jadi Renketsu Bazooka)

Tokkyugers : RENKETSU BAZOOKA!

Shashau : Renketsu Bazooka, pergunakan senjata ini untuk menghancurkan Shadow Monsters dengan imajinasi kalian, nama serangannya Rainbow Rush

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : Ini monster udah bikin kacau kota, waktunya untuk habisin ini satu, ok, Energy Resshar (keluarin dan pasang Energy Resshar ke Renketsu Bazooka) (**SFX : RESSHA GA HASSHA ITASHIMASU! **(Kereta akan segera ditembakkan)

KONAKI JIZOU RAINBOW RUSH! (Crying Grandpa Rainbow Rush) ((mencet pelatuk) (SFX: **SHUPPATSU SHINKOU!** (Berangkat)) (Energy Resshar meluncur dan jadi beam besar dan kena Bag Shadow, Rainbow Rush berubah jadi boneka Konaki Jizou)

Bag Shadow : AAARRRGGHHH! BERATTTT! UWAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAA! (SFX : **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**) (Bag Shadow hancur berkeping-keping dan meledak gede, setelah ketimpa 10000 boneka Konaki Jizou dengan berat 300.000 ton)

(Bag Shadow, jadi raksasa)

Bag Shadow : Gw lumat lu semua, Tokkyugers!

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : Waduh, jadi raksasa?

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min) : mending panggil Tokkyu Resshar sekarang

Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na), Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki), dan Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : wah, jadinya parah nih, Raidou, panggil Tokkyu Resshar sekarang!

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : Ok, panggil bareng, (Pencet tombol Summon Resshar (**SFX : RESSHA GA MAERIMASU! HAKUSEN NO UCHIGAWA SAGATTE O MACHI KUDASAI!** (Kereta akan segera datang, Harap berdiri di belakang garis putih!)

(Tokkyu Resshar datang dan muncul pintu, Tokkyugers lari ke pintu itu)

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : Duh!

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min) : hati-hati bro

Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na) : Ini ada kaca tembus pandang, makanya pas Raidou lari jatuh dia

Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki) : masuknya gimana ya?

Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : oi, liat ada pintu tuh

(Rainbow Pass bunyi lagi)

Tokkyuger : Iya, Shashau

Shashau : gunakan Rainbow Pass kalian dan scan ke scannernya

Tokkyuger : Ok!

(Tokkyugers ngescan Rainbow Pass dan masuk Tokkyu Resshar, dan masuk ke kokpit masing-masing)

Ticket : Ok, semuanya denger, Tokkyu Resshar, bakalan dipecah jadi 5 kereta, Raidou kamu keretanya Red Resshar, Lee Min keretanya Blue Resshar, Kim Na keretanya Yellow Resshar, Toshiki keretanya Green Resshar, dan Sakiko keretanya Pink Resshar, sudah siap dipisah keretanya?

Tokkyugers : OK! Pisah sekarang!

Ticket : Memulai pemisahan Tokkyu Resshar!

(Tokkyu Resshar pisah jadi lima kereta, **SFX : RED RESSHAR, BLUE RESSHAR, YELLOW RESSHAR, GREEN RESSHAR, PINK RESSHAR**)

Shashau : Gabung sekarang keretanya, bentuk Tokkyu-Oh

Ticket : Perintah komandonya untuk Tokkyu-Oh "RESSHA GATTAI"

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : Ok, Semuanya gabungin kereta kita, bentuk Tokkyu-Oh sekarang!

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min), Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na), Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki), Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : OOO!

Tokkyugers : RESSHA GATTAI!

(Blue Resshar dan Green Resshar nempel dan ngunci Red Resshar)

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou), Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min), Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki) : Penggabungan selesai, Yellow Resshar dan Pink Resshar buka joint gattai sekarang

Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na), Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : Mengganti rel! (Yellow Resshar dan Pink Resshar buka joint tangan dan nempel ke Blue Resshar dan Green Resshar, joint tangan terkunci, Yellow Resshar dan Pink Resshar sudah gabung dengan Blue Resshar dan Green Resshar)

(Lima Tokkyu Resshar sudah gabung, Yellow Resshar dan Pink Resshar muter kokpitnya ngebentuk tangan, Red Resshar kokpitnya naik dan ngebentuk badannya Tokkyu-Oh, Fumikkiri Ken diambil)

Tokkyugers : Rilis Limiters (nurunin tuas Limiter)

(Tokkyu Resshar naik, bagian belakang Blue Resshar dan Green Resshar mutar serta bagian mesin uapnya Red Resshar nekuk ngebentuk bagian dadanya Tokkyu-Oh, bagian belakang Red Resshar nekuk ke belakang dan ngeluarin kepala Tokkyu-Oh)

(**SFX : MAIDO GA HIDOUSHA ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! TOKKYU-OH! KANSEI ITASHIMASU!** (Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa kami! Tokkyu-Oh! Akan segera terbentuk)) (Tokkyu-Oh selesai gattai, dan penutup kepalanya kebuka dan muncul wajah Tokkyu-Oh (SFX : DOA WO HIRAKIMASU! (Pintu dibuka)

Tokkyugers : JOUSHA KANRYO! TOKKYU-OH (RIDING ABOARD! TOKKYU-OH!)

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : Ok, selesaikan ini sekarang!

Bag Shadow : terima ini! (Nembakin Tokkyu-Oh)

(Tokkyu-Oh ngeblok dan jalan terus ngelewatin tembakan dari Bag Shadow, Tokkyu-Oh nyerang Bag Shadow)

Bag Shadow : AAAARRGGHH!

Tokkyu 3 (Kim Na), Tokkyu 5 (Sakiko) : TOKKYU-OH DOUBLE PUNCH! (Tokkyu-Oh nonjok dengan kedua tangan yang manjang)

Tokkyu 2 (Lee Min), Tokkyu 4 (Toshiki) : TOKKYU-OH SPINNING KICK! (Tokkyu-Oh nendang muter berkali-kali dengan kakinya yang panjang)

Bag Shadow : UWOOOOOGGGGGHHH!

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : FULL POWER! (Tokkyu-Oh ngeslash dengan full power)

Bag Shadow : AAAAAA!

(Bag Shadow mulai KO)

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : Akhiri ini, FUMIKKIRI KEN! RESSHA SLASH!

(Tokkyu-Oh nurunin Fumikkiri Ken, seperti pintu palang kereta nutup, dan Tokkyu Resshar ngelilingi pedang tersebut, Tokkyu-Oh lgsg naik speednya dan ngeslash Bag Shadow, dengan energi Tokkyu Resshar kekuatan penuh)

Bag Shadow : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (**SFX : BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**) (Bag Shadow tewas dengan badan kebelah jadi dua dan meledak gede, setelah kena slash Tokkyu-Oh)

Tokkyugers : Yes! Hore!

Tokkyu 1 (Raidou) : ternyata ini rasanya jadi Tokkyugers, mantep banget

(Keesokan harinya)

Raidou : battle kemaren bener-bener seru ya

Kim Na : pas kita ngendaliin Tokkyu-Oh tuh baru mantep

Sakiko : pas Norikae Change lucu gantian kostum mau ngakak pas liat Toshiki pake pink

Toshiki : aduh, kenapa gw pake kereta lu sih, Saki-chan

Lee Min : Renketsu Bazooka, sangar abis ini bazooka, sekali tembak jadi barang yang dibenci Shadow Monster dan boom, meledak tuh monster

Shashau : Tokkyugers, mulai sekarang ini kekuatan jadi milik kalian, kalian sekarang punya misi untuk ngelindungi Bumi dari Shadow Line

Raidou : tunggu, kenapa kami bisa kepilih jadi Tokkyuger?

Shashau : Karena kalian punya imajinasi yang kuat dan potensial, dan juga ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu kalian ketika masih kecil

Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : masa lalu kami? Apa Shashau tau?

Ticket : Kalian semua ini dipilih karena dihapus memorinya, dan kalian semua sebenernya sudah mati masa lalunya, alias kalian ga ada masa lalu sama sekali

Raidou : masa lalu kami mati?

Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko : HUH!

**BERSAMBUNG**

**ENDING SCENE**

**(akoiize! Kaze wo kitte Byun! Byun! Kimi wo hakobu)**

(Raidou ngeliat pemandangan dari jendela Red Resshar, Lee Min lagi main laptop, Kim Na lagi masak, Toshiki lagi ngejuggling bola, Sakiko makan es krim) (Tokkyu Resshar melaju kencang di atas rel Rainbow Line)

**(Hare no hi datte ame no hi datte)**

(Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko keluar kereta, dan lari ngejar matahari)

(**Todoserokebi, Nan no Express)**

**(**Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko loncat dan lima Tokkyu Resshar personal mereka melaju kencang)

(**Jyun! Jyun! Yume wo hakobu kimi ga ikitai eki made issho ni, Hashiro)**

(Raidou, Lee Min, Kim Na, Toshiki, dan Sakiko terus lari dengan Tokkyu Resshar di belakang mereka, dan Tokkyu-Oh gabung, dan mereka loncat ke atas Tokkyu-Oh)

(**Mesugi wa donna ressha ni, aesou, naresou, jiri ni, mashikenai yo)**

**(**Tokkyugers berdiri di atas Tokkyu-Oh sambil nunjuk matahari)

**Preview Station 02 : Mencari Masa Lalu yang Mati (Looking for the Dead Past Memories)**

Tokkyu Resshar sampai di satu kota, yaitu Duel City, dan kota itu sudah dikuasai Shadow Line, penduduk kota tersebut di paksa untuk duel satu sama lain, kalau tidak duel mereka dieksekusi, Tokkyugers bingung dengan pernyataan Ticket yang bilang masa lalu mereka mati, Bagaimana mereka mencari masa lalu mereka yang mati itu dan menghentikan duel di kota tersebut, di chapter ini, Shadow Line para major villainnya akan diperkenalkan disini, tunggu kelanjutannya ya!


End file.
